Raining
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: When Rin and Haruka ran out from school during a rainstorm and into their old swimming HQ, neither expected their luck to turn for the better. Although Rin had gotten Haruka mad, he knew he could work his way into getting forgiven (and in his swimsuit). But is their luck really going to be on their side for so long? RinHaru, Rated M.


They panted heavily after bursting inside the large building, feeling exhaustion circling continuously like an aftermath of a long run. Their bodies were soaked to the bone from the crazy storm barreling profoundly outside. Haruka and Rin barely made to good old Iwatobi Swimming Club HQ to avoid the rain. In the HQ, the corridor was empty and the lights were out; Goro must have left for his day happens, Rin thought insight-fully, when you're broke and need money quick.

Speculating to himself, Rin walked down the corridor in a desperate need for dry clothes. At least swimming trunks would suffice since the whole building was, in fact, an indoor pool house.

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked, sounding annoyed. Haruka was extremely pissed at him for waving him off a few minutes ago.

Rin paused his steps, turned his head and gave a goofy smile, "Uh, to change?" Rin suggested playfully to lighten the mood. "You don't want your precious boyfriend to get sick, do you?"

Haruka frowned in discontent, remarking stiffly, "That wouldn't have happened if you had just listened to me,"

Rin turned around fully and sulked. "For the hundredth time, I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you!" Rin moaned miserably, brooding over Haruka's anger toward him longer time than usual.

With that, Haruka sighed cynically. They began walking down the corridor side-by-side without a single word. Rin felt uncomfortable because of the darkness, making the place look more abandoned than it had when he came back. This gave him a fond yet terrifying memory of him and his friends making dares and one day he was dared to survive a night in here. To make a long story short, Rin got in huge trouble with Goro who scoped out the HQ late at night and caught Rin collecting dry swimsuits so he could make a bed for himself.

"So are you going to change first, or should I?" Haruka questioned shortly.

Snapping out of it, he saw Haruka leaning back on the wall near the changing rooms. At first he wanted to suggest them going together, but Rin decided to let Haruka go in first, like a considerate boyfriend. Also he didn't want Haruka catching him sneaking peeks since he seemed bitter. Once Haruka entered in, Rin patiently waited for his turn. But, after a few brief moments of thought, he decided it wouldn't be too horrible if he explored for a second...

XxXxXxX

Haruka couldn't find anything in the changing rooms to wear, but luckily had his swimming trunks on despite feeling tight and wet from his school clothes. Getting out with bare feet, he looked out and Rin was nowhere to be found. Looking around the narrow corridor for Rin, he noticed the entrance to the swimming pool at the end was left half opened.

Maybe Rin's inside, Haruka thought passively, walking down and pushing the door to go in.

What he didn't expect to find was Rin, on a swim ring, floating at the middle of the pool with a soda at one hand and an inflated red and white striped ball on the other. Rin was completely naked aside from a pair of sunglasses he was wearing and a large grin on his face.

Haruka froze on spot, "What...are you doing?" Haruka demanded up-tightly.

Rin threw the ball away and pushed his glasses up playfully, his grin still implanted deceitfully.

"I'm merely taking advantage of this place!" Rin declared brilliantly. Taking a sip of his soda, he used his free hand and splashed the surface in an attempt to persuade Haruka's involvement. "C'mon, the water's fine!"

Haruka left eyebrow twitched in irritation. If Rin was going get him into the pool, he did a great job because Haruka, at a moment of weakness, scurried over to the pool and jumped in. Feeling the cool waters embracing his body, he swam upward, popped his head up and heard Rin's snickers resonated in his ears.

"Wanna play water volleyball?" Rin asked casually, drinking his soda with ease.

Haruka lift his head to say said, "No."

"Suit yourself..."

"How did you get in?"

"Well, boss left the door open and, coincidentally, we came here and now are in here. Why not take advantage of it while the rain's coming down?" The rain above crashed above them furiously. The noises of thunder erupted powerfully outside. They weren't getting out for a while, something Rin thought he could use to his advantage...if he could get Haruka to forgive him, of course.

Haruka answered Rin's rhetorical question, "Because we could get in trouble, or Goro might think we're thieves and have a gun-"

"Goro doesn't have a gun,"

"-and he could get angry for us for interfering."

"I'm sure he'll let us off easy…" Rin replied easily. Haruka glowered in seriousness while circling around Rin's pool ring.

"Why aren't you wearing a swimsuit?" Haruka asked, sarcastic.

"Well, I'm not like you who wears one all the time. Besides, ever heard of skinny-dipping? Why, are you getting nervous?"

Haruka glared fiercely. Rin smiled cheekily from his little question and relished the silence while watching the window above in content. Feeling relaxed, he never noticed Haruka edging close to him…

Rin, although content with the peace he had, wanted to apologize again. He knew this would be his hundredth or thousandth time doing so but if he could work the apology curve again, who knows what could happen… It wasn't like Haruka was planning to do something insane.

"I know I said this a bunch of times but I really am sorry. I thought we'd escape the rain before it hit with a shortcut, but I guess that plan sucked. It's not so bad, though!" He said, optimistic. "We got this whole pool to our-WHOA!"

SPLASH!

A swelling emotion of shock pooled inside him as he swam fiercely up after being forcefully pushed out. As he did so, he noticed Haruka's legs swaying back and forth gracefully above. As he rose upward, he drew himself close to reach near Haruka's side and almost prepared to literally bite him on the butt for his scandalous trick during his apology. But that idea might have to wait, but not too long of a wait...

Rin gasped up and, huffing deeply, opened his eyes to see Haruka's amazed expression. "What was that for?" He shouted in distress.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Rin at first was shocked momentarily, but then he shouted loudly with honesty, "Yes, you dumbass! I really am sorry. Now, can you forgive me?"

Haruka stared, shocked. But between them they shared one, unusual feeling that only they could share: randy. Rin wanted to take Haruka down and passionately kiss him, Haruka wanted him to take Rin down on the floor (despite remaining in the pool) and take his whole body with his. There was practically no reason why they felt this, but they never lied about it and had always made the charge for it. Rin said something but Haruka pounced over and smashed his lips in a messy kiss. Obviously Rin was ecstatic Haruka forgave him, but he felt hot in Haruka's embrace. He didn't know whether or not they could, or even should, do it here as his boyfriend moved his arms to Rin, pulling him closer. Rin felt Haruka's swimsuit underwater, his legs swishing just to keep their heads up and continued their wet kisses.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?"

Haruka pulled away to breathe and said, "Down there. It's…"

Confused for a second, he realized Haruka's hesitation and felt his penis becoming stiff. Rin almost felt shameful for feeling so lustful after just one passionate make-out session. Neither however pushed away from each other and instead of seeing Haruka getting upset, his boyfriend advanced eagerly, taking his hand underwater and guided it over to his bulge which felt solid in Rin's palm. He squeezed it, Rin mewled with enlightenment.

Haruka leaned his head forward, close to his ear and whispered alluringly, "Take me."

His cheeks flushed with heat, Rin's heart rate grew rapidly. Haruka took his hand and cupped Rin's face, making his surprised gaze stare into his and the two swam over to the pool's edge to get out.

XxXxXxX

As much as Rin hated Haruka topping, either dignity or tremendous desire in ravishing his skin with too many kisses and bruises. Rin wondered what Haruka intended to do and felt oddly nervous beneath him for once.

Haruka was silent, allowing the quiet atmosphere to continue until Haruka swiftly pulled back, moved his body away and turned so his butt faced Rin and his face near Rin's half-harden penis. Rin felt a hand touching his hips, his thigh and finally his penis with careful ease. He stifled his moans, yet when he felt a squeeze around the base of his shaft, Rin's voice meekly mewed timidly from the tightened sensation.

Now Rin honestly wished he had came up with this new position first. Staring in awe of Haruka's butt he realized he never took off his swimming trunks. They looked tight and soaked, making his ass much sexier. Haruka continued perfecting his moving rhythm by bobbing up and down excellently. Rin always enjoyed Haruka doing this for him because of his talented mouth when he wasn't saying obscure statements. Taking his fingers on the seams of the swim trunks he pulled them down carefully to his knees. Rin bestowed himself to a white ass wet and unprepared for a nice ravishing time.

He drew his face near Haruka's tight butthole and with his tongue made tiny circular motions to tease him. A sigh of comfort escaped Haruka's mouth. Taking his hands to parted Haruka's firm butt cheeks wider and licked again, but harder. Then Rin let out a gasp as Haruka cunningly gripped Rin's penis tighter and a wet sensation invading all over his penis, making him become withered in ecstasy. Rin tried to breathe whilst Haruka's tongue licked his shaft in long and short continuous strokes. Eyes closed, breathing deeply and fluttering passion resonating in Rin, he took the pleasure of Haruka's blow job eagerly. He tried controlling his hips for stimulation of their pace but kept his focus on Haruka's taut butt.

He took two fingers to Haruka's butthole, used his fingertips and pulled them wide apart. His tongue poked within and around the edges sharply to tease Haruka. This stimulated some moans from Haruka who commenced sucking Rin's shaft harder like a delicious lollipop; Rin groaned at the exciting feeling below. Then suddenly, with his right middle finger, he carefully inserted his finger inside Haruka's butthole and felt the moist entrance inside. Haruka gasped lightly, a pleasing sound to Rin's ears.

Haruka released his moans in vibrations around Rin's penis. This was a fashion Rin enjoyed the most and Haruka knew how to do it just right. Rin lingered one finger adeptly inside and dug in another finger shortly afterwards. He knew he should've prepared him much more than this, but Haruka had the bizarre kinks which made things...interesting. Haruka sucked, licked and coaxed Rin's penis in a frenzy but at the same time took careful application in pleasing Rin.

Then, Haruka's suction tightened masterfully that, as elated as this position turned out to be, Rin felt the urge to come right in Haruka's mouth. He took his fingers out and was weakened by Haruka's excellent blow job. Rin heard a loud pop from Haruka's end, the suction he perfected abruptly ended.

"D-don't stop…" Haruka whined irritably.

"Haru...I'm coming…!" Rin gasped, panting uncontrollably.

From that statement, Haruka unexpectedly pulled his butt away from Rin's face (much to Rin's disappointment) and Rin felt Haruka taking his stiff erection with his hand, guided it downward and out of nowhere a warm surface sliding downward; Rin bit his bottom lip hard from the blazing flocculent surrounding his penis gloriously.

Haruka stimulated the pace by bouncing up and down repeatedly, his hands awkwardly holding himself in a self-hug. Rin felt the thrusts Haruka was doing and, against his sensation of coming becoming increasingly unbearable inside, desired a steady incitement by pulling himself quickly, taking Haruka behind in a hug and took a large bite on his lover's left shoulder, earning an excited gasp.

"Rin...your hand…!" Haruka panted eagerly.

Without further ado, Rin used his free right hand and gripped Haruka's erection roughly, Rin continued biting Haruka's shoulder and neck with nibbles and sharp bites for more trepidation. Haruka's endless gasps of frenzied craving made Rin more aroused than ever. But when Rin prepared to say something witty, Haruka raged a loud gasp and released hot sticky wetness all over Rin's hand. Despite Haruka's exhausted posture slowly sinking down, Rin heaved him backward just slightly for him to be comfortable and have his moment of glory released, too. A few thrusts later Rin pumped his release inside Haruka, biting a stifled groan of accomplishment while Haruka huffed with fulfilment.

As much as Rin wanted to lavish Haruka more, as much as he desired to have the whole pool to themselves a little while longer, Rin and Haruka sepearted for a second only to hear someone's voice far off from the corridor.

"...shit, I left the door open..."

Rin and Haruka both sprung up after their wild sex escapade and thankfully, there was a back door which they took (and was surprisingly unlocked) and the two found themselves trapped in the laundry area. Out of shock Rin and Haruka looked around, butt naked, for clothes to wear and escape out of the HQ quickly. Both had barely noticed the rain had stopped outside when they found a place to hid behind some lockers and found some pair of swim wear inside.

XxXxXxX

"So...should I ask, or should I just leave you two dorks in my room?"

Rin and Haruka already regretted coming over to Rin's dormitory, wearing only a pair of somewhat decrepit swim shorts and asked Sousuke to stay in his room. They sat on the floor while Sousuke stared in disbelief at them, glaring at them like how a disappointed mother would glare at her naughty children. When neither said anything, Rin and Haruka heard Sousuke sigh dissatisfaction and left the room, but not without looking over his shoulder at Rin with a cross look on his face.

Once Sousuke left, Haruka spoke up, "So...that happened, huh?"

"Well, we had _fun_ , didn't we?" Rin looked gleefully at Haruka who remained monotone. "Maybe next time we'll do it again, but this time we'll bring some stuff with us."

"You know, we never got out clothes out, did we?"

"Yeah, but nothing..." Then Rin stopped speaking.

"I left my stuff in a unused locker so I'm gonna need an excuse for that. Any ideas? Rin?" Haruka looked at Rin only to see a dead panned expression on him. "What's wrong?" Haruka asked, worried.

"I...left all my clothes at the side of the pool...with my ID card..."

Haruka felt his mouth drop...

And then, as if in a totally foreseen foreshadow, Sousuke opened the door and popped his head in.

"Hey, Goro wants to talk to Rin. I got him on my phone." Sousuke said tossing the phone carelessly to Haruka who grabbed it with tense hands.

They stared awkwardly at the phone until Haruka gave it to Rin who at first wanted to throw it across the room but instead put it near is right ear.

Staring into the distance, he said, "H-hey Goro...um...do you like water volleyball?"


End file.
